Master Hand and the Council of Hands
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Taking place many years before Super Smash Brothers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are both members of the Council of Hands, but when a Hand is murdered, things go from tragedy to war. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: This fanfiction was originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who felt that it had too much lost potential to stay in its previous state.

 _Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: All right, I'm getting a bit serious here...that's because I'm doing my first chronicle-story for Super Smash Brothers, Master Hand and the Council of Hands, which I can proudly say that it takes place WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY before all of the Super Smash Brothers fanfics around here, and to give you all a heads-up, this not only explains the origin of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but it also shows them how they got to Earth. Pretty sweet deal, huh? Oh, and before anyone gets confused and ask questions, this story takes place 4.5 billion years ago, which makes Master Hand and Crazy Hand both VERY old (although Master Hand is older than Crazy Hand, respectfully). Now that you have gotten enough background for the idea, I hope you will all enjoy the story of how Master Hand and Crazy Hand came to be they are now. And just to keep you all alert, this is simply the prologue, and it's nothing to special, so don't mind on how short it is when the real chapter will follow. Thank you._

* * *

 **Master Hand and the Council of Hands by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

 _It was always peaceful..._

 _It was always a time of joy and wonders..._

 _It has always been that the beings of the universe would all rejoice and live happily together..._

 _But all was not well, on one fatal morning..._

 _When the Council of the Hands...went to war..._

Master Hand woke up. He looked around the entire empty abyss of space. Knowing that he was one of the only beings around in the universe, he turned around to wake up his younger brother, Crazy Hand.

"Crazy Hand, get up." Master Hand explained, "Tonight's the council meeting."

Crazy Hand yawned, hearing Master Hand's request. "Yes, brother?" He asked, sounding sleepy.

Master Hand sighed. "Never mind. Let's go." He disappeared in a puff of white smoke, followed shortly by Crazy Hand.

* * *

Later, at the Meeting Area, there were six, slightly different floating white gloved Hands all floating, chattering among each other about something important. They all turned around and payed respect by bowing as Master Hand and Crazy Hand both appeared in front of them.

"Master Hand, it is wonderful to have you and your brother here with us tonight," Said one of the six hands, Magic Hand. "There are important matters that we must discuss."

Master Hand nodded, looking at his brother Crazy Hand, who also nodded. He turned to face Magic Hand, as well as the other hands. "All right, Magic, what seems to be the trouble?"

Magic Hand cleared his throat. "All right, I'll tell you exactly what happened. Corniel Hand, Cyrus Hand, Light Hand, Heimer Hand, and Power Hand, all gather." The five hands, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, all gathered around Magic. "Master Hand...do you, by any chance, remember Nethal Hand?'

Master Hand paused for a moment. "Why...yes, I do. Fine young chap, he was." He looked curiously at Magic Hand. "Why do you ask?"

Magic Hand sighed, turning away from Master Hand and facing the empty abyss of space. "That's the reason why I called you two up..." He looked down his happy emotions seemingly completely gone. "Recently, with the entire universe expanding, the Council of Hands went through several changes. Unfortunately, the fate chosen to Nethal Hand was a tragic one..." His voice seemed to get lower in serious tone, "Nethal Hand was in charge of looking over the Spectre Region of space, but when a group of strange, small purple blobs attacked him, we had gotten no word..." He turned to face Master Hand and Crazy Hand again. "Note how there are only six of us now...and there were, as you may have recalled, originally seven."

Master Hand could only nod, a bit shocked about what happened to Nethal Hand. "Nethal Hand...he was the most energetic of our group. But now it seems that...without him, there could only be trouble..."

"And that is why we called you," Magic Hand replied, letting Corniel Hand taking his place.

"Master Hand," Corniel started to explain, clearing his throat a bit, "We're all starting to become a bit suspicious. For one, the strange purple blobs who have attacked and killed Nethal Hand don't seem to be from this dimension, and another thing, recently Hands from all over, even in the Council of Hands, started to disappear off the face of the universe even before the Nethal Hand incident occurred. We may think that there's someone or something behind this...and we want you to find out for us."

Master Hand sighed, looking at Crazy Hand, and turning back to face Corniel Hand. "You can rest assure, my brother Crazy Hand and I will get to the bottom of this," He replied.

Corniel Hand nodded, floating back into position with the other five Hands. "Thank you, Master Hand...may you have good luck." And with that, they all disappeared in a puff of white smoke in unison.

Master Hand sighed. What could these strange, purple blobs that killed a lifelong friend of the Council of Hands be? And what could he and Crazy Hand do to prevent it? Master Hand repeatedly asked himself this as he and Crazy Hand disappeared together in a puff of white smoke, going back to their own home.

* * *

Master Hand sighed as he stared out into to open black vessel of space. "Crazy Hand... I don't suppose how this could come at such a time..."

"Why?" Crazy Hand asked, starting to meditate so that he could be like the other Hands.

Master Hand floated, being silent for several seconds. "Crazy, you and I have been members of the Council of Hands for a long time... hearing Nethal Hand killed brings depression to my thought, and suspicion of what would happen afterwards..."

"Well, Magic Hand and Corniel Hand seemed so okay with it," Crazy Hand stated.

Master Hand turned around to face Crazy Hand. "Well, Crazy Hand, Magic Hand is the leader of the Council of Hands, and Corniel Hand is the great advisor. I don't see how you could think they would react terribly."

Suddenly, small, purple blobs flew overhead Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand gasped. "M-Master Hand! T-The blobs! The ones who attacked Nethal Hand...!"

Master Hand watched the purple blobs fly over into the dark abyss. "...It seems to be nothing, Crazy Hand." He comforted his younger brother, "How about we go take a short nap in the meantime-"

"MASTER HAND! CRAZY HAND!" Light Hand shouted, puffing as he stopped in front of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "The blobs...they attacked and killed Heimer Hand!"

Crazy Hand gasped even more. "Not Heimer Hand! He was the wisest of us all!"

Master Hand didn't say anything. Instead of gasping in horror like Crazy Hand, he asked Light Hand, "Listen, where are those blobs now?"

Light Hand gulped, pointing into the northern direction. "Well... after attacking Heimer Hand, they all fled North. I'm sure that's where they come from."

Master Hand nodded. "Good." He turned to Crazy Hand. "Crazy Hand, you and Light Hand go inform the other Hands that I'm following the blobs."

Both Crazy Hand and Light Hand gasped in horror.

"But...Master Hand!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, tugging Master Hand, "What if you get killed?"

"And besides!" Light Hand added, also tugging Master Hand, "I don't think you have much of a chance to stand up to them."

Master Hand shrugged both Crazy Hand and Light Hand off. "Relax! If there's one thing I can do, it's recover easily. Now..." He looked at Light Hand. "The blobs came from the North, right?"

Light Hand nodded, nervously. "Erm... yes..." He said in a worried tone.

Master Hand sighed. "Very well, then. I'll be back as soon as possible." He then started blasting through into the northern direction.

Crazy Hand looked at Light Hand. "What do you think will happen to Master Hand?" He asked, gulping.

Light Hand shook his head. "I don't know, Crazy Hand..." He said in a worried tone, "I just don't know..."

* * *

FAN: This story was done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who didn't feel it in himself to complete this tale.


End file.
